


Love in  the mourning

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Romance, cousin marriage, death of minor characters never seen, regancy period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Georgiana Darcy is about to have her first season, Elizabeth Darcy is about to have her first child but before any of that can happen Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam is informed that his brother the Viscount Weasley has died along with his wife and daughter. Now the Heir to the Earldom and in mourning everyone's life is turned on it's side. the one silver lining in it all is that love comes in mourning for Georgiana and Richard.





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own pride and prejudice

Georgiana Darcy sat at her Pianoforte her fingers poised at the keys. Her stomach rolling with anticipation and nerves. In just a few weeks time she’d be going to London to curtsy before the Queen and make her official debut into society. She was eighteen and it was time she looked for a suitable husband.  Her Aunt Lady Matlock would be her sponsor and both her brother and cousin would be going to London with her as her guardians. Elizabeth would also be coming but as she was well into her confinement she wouldn’t be going to any of the balls.  

She was ready and she wasn’t. she was going to do this she was going to make her debut and try to find a suitable husband but in the back of her mind she still couldn’t help remembering Wickham the disaster that had been her fifteenth year.

She had been so lost in the music and her thought she hadn’t heard the door to the morning room opening.

“Well if it isn’t Miss Georgie herself.” she heard a teasing voice. Her fingers dropped from the keys and she turned around.

“Richard.” She jumped from the bench and rushed to hug him. “I didn’t expect to see you until we reached London.”

“Yes well my Commanding officer took pity on me and told me to come help you and Darcy with the Move to London. It will be a crazy season. Are you prepared Georgiana?”

“As prepared as I can be.” She backed away sitting down on her bench again. “I’ll be fine.” She assured him.

“I have no doubt you’ll make us all proud.” He smiled taking a seat in one of the chairs facing the pond.  Just then the door opened again and Mrs. Reynolds came through.

“Colonel this missive was delivered for you just moments ago.”  She handed a heavy looking letter into the colonel’s hands.

“Thank you Mrs. Reynolds.” He looked down at the letter before opening it. Noticing his father’s familiar hand writing. He wondered what his father would have to say to him that couldn’t wait until London whatever it was he was glad he’d informed his father he’d be coming to Pemberley before going to London.  

He broke the seal on the letter and read it’s contents. All the blood leaving his face. He felt the letter fall from his fingers but not much else. The blood was rushing in his ears he couldn’t breathe.

“Richard what is it?” Georgiana looked at her cousin whose face had went white. The letter he had in his hand fluttered to the floor. She got up off the bench and picked up the heavy paper. She looked at her ashen faced cousin and then down at the paper. “Richard may I?” he nodded his head numbly and she looked down at the paper.

Richard

I don’t know how to say this I can barely bring myself to write it myself but I must. Your brother and his family have all fallen victim to a carriage accident. All three have perished. You are needed at Emerson to help prepare for everything that is to come.

Your father

Lord Edward Fitzwilliam Earl of Matlock

Georgiana felt herself go cold as the letter dropped from her hands. She hurried over to the bell and pulled it. She held her breath her eyes trained on Richard as she waited for someone anyone come to their assistance.

“Miss Darcy may I be of help.” She almost jumped at Mrs. Reynolds voice. So intent she’d been on Richard. Her eyes went to the discarded letter laying on the plush rug of the morning room. Her throat caught at the irony of it. In the morning room.

“Miss Darcy?” Mrs. Reynolds was once again trying to gain her attention. She turned to the elder woman. 

Mrs. Reynolds I need you to go and get my brother post haste it’s an emergency you understand no time to waste.”

“Yes Miss Darcy.” Georgiana could see she wanted to say more but didn’t.

Mrs. Regina Reynolds shut the door to the room and ran faster than she could ever remember running in the halls of Pemberley. The looks on both the faces of the Colonel and Miss Darcy struck fear in her heart.

She reached Mr. Darcy’s study and where she’d usually knock she threw decorum aside and threw the door open.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was startled at the sudden intrusion into his study. He looked up from the paper’s he’d been studying to see his house keeper standing in the doorway a look he couldn’t place on her face.

“Mrs. Reynolds what is he meaning of this?”

“It’s Miss Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam sir something is grievously wrong Miss Darcy has asked for you she says it’s an emergency.”

Darcy jumped from his chair pushing from his desk as fast as he could. “Where are they?” he demanded.

“The morning room sir.” Mrs. Reynolds hurried out of his way as he rushed past her and down the hall.  

Darcy rushed down the hall so many scenarios running through his head. He threw the door to the morning room open to see his cousin and sister frozen as still as stature’s looking down at a letter laying on the floor. He strode forward and picked it up reading it’s contents he felt himself go as still as them as the letter fluttered to the floor once again.

“Darcy what is going on?” Elizabeth Bennet Darcy asked coming into the room. She had seen him rush past her in the hall and tried to catch up with him but his long strides were just not something she could keep up with.

Her voice snapped him out of the state he was in. he picked up the letter once again and handed it to her. He then went over to Richard. He placed his hand on his cousin’s shoulder leading him to a chair. “Richard.” He tried to snap him out of the state he was in as he heard Elizabeth gasp and rush to Georgiana’s side.

“Dead they’re all dead.” Those words echoed in the silence of the room. Richard shook his head. So many thoughts running through him. He was heir to the Earldom now. His brother sister in law and niece were dead. What was he going to do?

He wasn’t raised for this responsibility. He didn’t want it, and his brother, oh how he’d miss his brother. The man he confided in the one he’d spent all those childhood years with. Life would never be the same again.  He’d never see sweet Adelaide’s flashing smile again, or hear her call him unca Rich.

And his sister in law though he wasn’t close to Miriam he’d still miss her. He felt like he was drowning. Drowning in all the thoughts and feelings.

Just as he felt he might come up for air he gasped and looked over at Georgiana. How was she to have her coming out? His mother and he would both be in mourning. They’d all be in mourning Georgiana, Elizabeth and Darcy for three weeks themselves. His mother and father for a full six months and for himself it would be three. Three months in mourning and who know how long trying to figure out his new role.

Georgiana looked at him. As if she could read his mind.  She broke free from Elizabeth’s hold and went to him. “Richard.” She grasped his hand. “Do not distress yourself. I can see it you’re thinking of me and you shouldn’t. One year more won’t hurt anything.” She tried to assure him.

Georgiana knew this wasn’t helping wasn’t really assuring him of anything but she had to try and maybe a tiny part of her was relieved for the reprieve.  One thing that was certain. Richard would need her. Need all of them the whole Fitzwilliam family would.  Everyone’s life’s had been turned and no one would be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own Pride and Prejudice.

A somber cloud feel over Pemberley as they all tried to pack. Rushing to Emerson the seat of the Viscount Wesley. Now it would be Richard’s seat. Georgiana gave a shuddering breath at that thought. She clutched the satin dress in her hand. Sure she was leaving wrinkles in the material.

“Here Miss give that to me.” Mrs. Annesley took the dress from Georgiana and packed it in the trunk with the rest. Mrs. Annesley who had been writing a letter to her sister when the missive from the Earl had shown up and walked into a quiet room under a cloud of despair. It had taken her almost half an hour before anyone seemed to notice her presence and tell her what was going on and that they were not going to London like planed but where headed to Emerson which was thankfully but twenty five miles away.

“Thank you Mrs. Annesley.” Georgiana sank down on the bed. Her hands shakings. The How’s of it all running through her head. How had it happened? How where they going to get through this?

“Miss Darcy maybe you should rest for a bit you’re leaving in the morning. All your clothing are packed and I’ll leave you now.” Mrs. Annesley closed the lid of the trunk.

“Yes thank you.” Georgiana laid down. “Please snuff the candle out on your way please.”

“Of course Miss.” Mrs. Annesley did as bid shutting the door behind her. she ran into one of the footman on her way down to the parlor.

“Edwards please get Miss Darcy’s trunk on the morrow before they depart for Emerson.

“Of course.” The younger man said before walking off to do his other duties.

 Mrs. Annesley found herself in the parlor Mrs. Darcy. Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were inside.

“Miss Darcy is resting and thus I’m going to repair to my own room unless you need me for anything.”

“No thank you Mrs. Annesley.” Darcy said dismissing the companion. Mrs. Annesley left the room leaving the three alone together.

Richard stared at his hands. He could feel the other two occupants of the rooms eyes on him but he couldn’t bear to look up at them.

“I’m going to go and talk to Lucy.” Elizabeth said referencing her ladies maid. We’ll have to figure out…” she trailed off not finishing her sentence though both men knew she needed to figure out her mourning clothes. They did too.  “I’m also going to talk to Grace, she’ll help Georgiana.” She said for though Georgiana didn’t have one specific maid yet Grace was closest to her age and with everything falling down around her Elizabeth figured Georgiana could use that.

As Elizabeth was leaving the room she squeezed Williams hand. A brief moment in time to tell him that she was there for him.

When it was just the two men alone in the room Darcy turned fully to his cousin. “Richard I know you don’t want to discuss this but you must. You have to resign your commission you have to set up the funeral rights. You need to meet with the steward and the house staff in both Emerson and the town house.”

Richard’s eyes trained on him but he wasn’t sure he was actually seeing him. “Fitzwiliam.” He used his more formal name hoping to snap him out of it.”

Richard swallowed. “I know.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “God William don’t you think I know.” He felt tears in his eyes and tried to hold them at bay. He jumped from his chair and paced  across the room. He stopped and looked out over the expanse of Pemberley. He turned and reached for something. Darcy got up and went over to an end table picking up the decanter of scotch pouring some into a glass he pushed it into Fitzwilliam’s hand.

The other man clutched the glass tightly in his grasp. He breathed heavily before downing the contents of the glass in one swallow and putting it down.

“Thank you.” 

Darcy nodded at his cousin. “Of course.”

“I,” Fitzwilliam shook his head. “Okay I need to write a letter to my Commanding officer. That’s first I can’t do anything about the other matters until I reach Emerson.

“Okay you may use my study if you want.” Darcy offered and Fitzwilliam nodded taking the offer.

“Thank you Darcy.” Taking a deep breath hoping it would fortify her until he got to the study he made his way out of the parlor leaving Darcy alone with his thoughts.

Darcy knew it wouldn’t be easy that everything would be a mess and he hoped he could help everyone get through the pain that was upon them at the moment. That would be upon them for a long while. He knew what his duty was though. He had to help Fitzwilliam become the Viscount Wesley. Teach him how to run an estate. Darcy could do that. Would do that.

Richard found himself in Darcy’s study. He sat behind the desk the paper in front of him and he thought that soon he’d have his own desk to sit behind. That soon he’d have the weight of an estate of a title on his shoulders.

He took up the Quill dipped it in Ink and sat before the paper. Thinking of all he had to say. Finally with no little amount of resignation he penned the letter he never thought he would the letter resigning his commission with his regrets and asking that if any questions arose that some please meet him at Emerson as he couldn’t leave at the moment. He sealed the missive and rang the bell handing it to one of the many Pemberley footmen and asking that it be delivered on the morrow.

After that exhausting task had been taken care of he retired to his room. Changing and falling into his bed.

Sleep seemed to invade him as he tossed and turned but finally he fell into a fitful sleep nightmares of the accident taunting him.

Life swirling in a continuing yet unfamiliar pattern. The morning would bring even more change to the new Viscount.


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t own Pride and Prejudice

It was a somber group that left Pemberley after breaking their fast the next morning three carriages were going to be heading to Emerson with them. One for the luggage. One for the ladies maid  Mrs. Annesley and Darcy’s Valet and one for the Darcy’s and Fitzwilliam.

It was only through practiced ingrained motions that Darcy and Fitzwilliam were able to help the ladies into the carriage. Georgiana looked down in the piercing blue eyes of the Colonel as he handed her into the carriage. She saw so much and so little in them. Her heart broke anew and she held back a fresh sob.  She let her finger tips linger against his as she took the final step in settling down across from her brother and Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam soon took his seat next to her. As the carriage started it’s journey to Emerson Georgiana looked down at her black attire.

Even growing up in this world sometimes it amazed her what money could do including getting Mourning clothes made and delivered in only hours’ time.

She folded her hands and rested them on her lap. She did everything she could not to twist them in her lap.

The ride was taken in silence until the vestige of Emerson came into their view. Georgiana heard a quick intake of breath and looked over at her Cousin. She wanted badly to say something but bit her lip and kept her words to herself.

The wheels of the carriage crunched against the gravel as they came up the drive. As the carriage stopped and the door opened the men jumped out and helped Georgiana and Elizabeth down to the ground.

As they came to the door It was pulled open by the longtime butler. He stood for a moment before bowing.  “Master Fitzwilliam, I mean…” His face ghosted white before he straightened up and looked at Richard. “Lord Wesley.”

Richard stiffened at being addressed as such. He sighed and did everything in his power not to flinch. “Creevers.” He nodded. “Where are my parents?”

“The back drawing room sir.”

“Thank you. The maids valet and Mrs. Annesley are coming through please be sure to have Mrs. Levin show them to their rooms.”

“Of course sir.” With that Richard Fitzwilliam took the first full step inside of what would now be his home. He didn’t look back at those trailing him but lead them towards the drawing room.

As he walked through the door his mother Margaret Fitzwilliam the Countess of Matlock jumped from where she’d been sitting.

“Richard.” She rushed to her only remaining child clinging to him tightly.

“Mother.” He hugged her back holding her a second longer than normal. “Father.” He nodded to the earl who stood at the window a glass of scotch in his hand.

The earl just gave a curt nod and Richard tried not to cringe. He loved his father he really did but when it came down to it he wasn’t close to his father. Frederick had been his father’s son. The heir the one who all the time and effort went into. He had just been the spare. No one had ever expected he’d have to take the spot of his elder brother so growing up he was left to the car of his mother, the nurses and governess’s.

He loved his father, he knew his father loved him and now they’d have to work together to keep the family running in this time of tragedy but he wasn’t sure how they’d do it.

“Georgiana, Elizabeth, William.” Margaret turned to her extended family. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” Darcy stepped forward. “We extend our condolences and want you to know that we’re here for anything you’ll need.”

“Yes…” she choked back a sob dapping at her eyes with a handkerchief. “That will be left up to Edward and Richard but I’m sure they could use your help. I just can’t.”

They all knew she was talking about the body and the burial. The men would figure it out and see the bodies to their final resting place inside the Matlock tomb. The woman weren’t allowed at the gravesite even if they wanted to go. It went against every ingrained custom they were brought up with. 

“I’m sure you’re all exhausted  Mrs. Levin’s has shown your staff to their rooms and now I’ll have her escort you to yours. Richard if you could stay a moment please.”

“Of course mother.” Richard watched as the others left the room.

“Richard Doven will be your Valet until you can precore someone. He has mentioned he’d like to retire so please do try and find someone quickly.”

“Of course mother is there anything else at the moment.”

“No.”

“Son.”

“Yes father?”

“I’d like to meet with you before dinner please we have things to go over.”

“Of course father I’ll meet you in your study and hour before the meal.

“That is acceptable.” The earl nodded. Richard turned and left going to the room he’d used every other time he’d visited his brother though now he figured the master’s suite is where he really should be but he couldn’t bear to be there with all his brothers things still around.

As his mother promised Doven’s was waiting for him. Doven’s who had served his father and then Frederick who was now serving him. The man was old though and like his mother said ready to retire.

“Doven’s don’t worry I’ll find a replacement for you soon. You deserve your retirement.

“Don’t fret about it my lord.” Doven’s said helping Richard change out of his travel clothing.  He dismissed the man and picked up a book from the side table near the window. He didn’t look at it what it was. He didn’t even open it. He just held it. As he looked out the window at all that belonged to him. all that should never have belonged to him.

A/N thanks to everyone I want to address something a reviewer said Elizabeth would call her ladies maid by her last name and that may be true but to me Elizabeth would be friendly with her Ladies maid if she was of a similar age so she’ll continue to call her ladies maid her first name. she’ll call elder servants by their last name and Richard’s Valet will also be called by his first name once he gets a younger one.


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t own Pride and prejudice.

Georgiana looked out at the expanse of land around her. The same land Richard was looking at from another vantage point.

The air seemed to hold thick over the land. As if holding it’s breath. She walked the paths imagining that her now  gone cousin and his family had walked those same paths taking in the beauty around them.   


Richard found himself in front of his father’s study an hour before dinner was to be served. He knocked on the door and waited for his father’s permission to enter.

“Come in.” The Earl looked up at the door from his vantage point at the desk. Richard pushed the door open and walked into what he supposed was now his office.  “Sit down Richard there is much to discuss.”

“Yes father.” Richard sat down and tried not to fidget feeling as if he was a young child called into his father’s study to be taken to task.

“Richard neither of us ever expected this to happen. Your brother was strong he was healthy this was a freak accident that no one could see coming but it’s come to pass and now we must deal with it. You’ve now got responsibility on your shoulders you never expected that I never prepared you for. I’m sorry son.”

Richard stared at his father surprise he was sure etched across his face. He never expected that from his father. “It’s fine father like you said we never expected it. My  path was the army. Now my path is the land and title. I know it’s not what you were hoping for either but I promise I’ll make you proud.”

The Earl looked at his only remaining son. “You already do.”

Father and son stayed in the study going over the details they’d need for the burial. The mourning and what Richard would need to know when it came to running the estate and in the future the Matlock estate.

“Though I hope that’s years in the future.”  The earl said

“Make that decades.” Richard muttered. Paling a little at the thought of becoming an Earl.

The two men found themselves in the dining room soon after their conversation in the study. It was a somber group that took part in the meal before them. The food was scrumptious but it felt like sandpaper in everyone’s mouth. After the last of the dishes were taken away the men repaired to one room and the ladies to another.

Georgiana caught herself glancing towards the door as if waiting for something but she wasn’t sure what. She could feel Elizabeth’s eyes on her.

“Georgie Darling are you feeling well.”

“Oh yes Lizzy I’m fine.” She gave her sister a wane smile.  She looked over at her aunt. The elder lady was staring down at her quickly cooling cup of tea.

“Aunt would you like some more tea?” Georgiana offered holding up the pot.

“Oh no dear that is alright.” Lady Matlock looked up at her niece. Georgiana could see the pain shadowing her eyes.  Just then the door opened and the men came into the room. Richard came to Georgiana’s side.

“Cousin how about a song for us.” He nodded towards the Piano that sat in the corner of the room.”

“Oh of course.” Georgiana quickly sat down her tea cup and hurried towards the instrument.  She sat down smoothing her skirts around her. She took a deep breath and started a song she knew by heart. Letting the sweet melody waft around the room. Hoping it would sooth the occupants.  

After the last notes wafted on the air. Georgiana stood up and resumed her seat. Elizabeth filled her cup with fresh hot tea. “Thank you.” Richard said looking down at her.

“Of course.” She whispered a lump forming in her throat at the defeated look in his eyes.

Darcy cleared his throat and looked between his uncle and cousin before turning to the ladies. “We will be doing the Burial rites at the family crypt tomorrow. We will be back by Luncheon. It may be best if you all try to sleep until then. Less time to think of all that has and will come to pass.”

Lady Matlock sighed standing. “I should go and tell cook to have a spread ready for tomorrow and Breakfast for you men.” She left the room. The sound of her rustling skirts echoing through the room.

Richard balled his hands into fist. He had seen his mother’s face the unshed tears and he’d wanted to lash out and punch something. He wanted to do damage to something.  “I’m going to retire for the night.” He snapped out. Pivoting on his heel he left the room not giving anyone a chance to protest.

Georgiana watched him her eyes slightly widened. She felt a slight pressure on her hand and looked over to see that Elizabeth was gripping her hand.

“Yes I think retiring for the night is a good plan.” The Earl said. “We have a trying day tomorrow.” With that the rest of the occupants of the room dispersed to find their own bed chambers.  

Richard sat on his bed after he’d released Dovan. He stared into the inky night. Tomorrow he’d be saying his final goodbye to his brother. It would be over. It would be final. Would he finally feel like the Viscount Wesley future Earl of Matlock after that. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if he’d ever feel like that. He’d always feel like an imposter he was sure.

The night was filled with Tossing and turning for Richard Fitzwilliam.

Georgiana sat in her own chamber. A pen in her hand as she looked down at the creamy whiteness of the pages in front her of her. Her diary open on the desk. she sighed and shut the book. She wanted to say so much. Let so much out but she just couldn’t. No it was all so much she just couldn’t put it down. The look of everyone the way everyone moved as if ghost. The house was haunted by not just the dead.

Tomorrow would be horrible she knew that. She was determined to be a rock that her bereaved family could lean on. she let her maid change her into her night dress and then slipped beneath the covers.  Her night was filled with flashes of sorrow filled eyes.


End file.
